Infatuated With the Prize
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: But she didn't like him. Did she? - Drew's set up a scavenger hunt for May, using different coloured roses and toying with her emotions to lead her to him, watching her with that handsome smirk, and muscular arms, that May was so infatuated with... CS


**Okay… this is me coming back from the dead, you guys… sorry I haven't been on – I have had a LOT of study to catch up on, and whenever I tried to write, I realised every time that it sucked. So I'm hoping this time, I might just make it alright – Yes it is the new version of MY story, '**_**Roses' **_**, but I figured that it would be easy to just do something I already knew the entire plot for. I usually wing things – I had to look a few things up for this one :/**

**But, here goes! Please, do tell me if you like it :) Much appreciated :) **

**.:.**

May sighed as she closed her door behind her, leaning her head against it. The sixteen year old had reunited with Ash, Brock and their new partner, Iris, and was travelling through Hoenn with them - however she kept her own room whenever they stayed at pokémon centres.

She opened her eyes again, making her way over to the single bed there. Sitting down, she noticed the lavender-coloured rose sitting on her bedside table. She smiled slightly, and picked it up, only then noticing the small note underneath it. She unfolded the lined paper gently, making sure not to rip it, and read the neat handwriting that was unmistakably recognisable.

"_May,_

_Noticed you were staying here – probably going to enter the Lilycove contest, right? Please – like you can beat me. Anyway, meet me down in the contest hall at seven, got it?_

_Later,_

_Drew"_

She rolled her eyes, briefly wondering how he managed to say things so that she would fume and curse him whilst she had a blush on her face and make her heart speed up. Oh yeah – he was Drew, that was why. Her azure eyes flicked to the digital clock also on her bedside table. It was six thirty-seven. She had less than half an hour to get ready, not that she needed to look good.

Not that she _wanted_ to look good that badly because she was meeting _Drew_. Not at _all._

Sighing, she went over to her bag, which held her clothing. She picked out a red singlet and grey skinny jeans, with a black leather jacket to throw over it. Twirling around in the mirror, she smiled to herself, braiding her hair so that it lay on her shoulder and clipping her fringe out of her eyes. She slipped on her red ballet flats and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

The silence was comfortable as she strolled leisurely down the hall, knowing full well that she would be close to ten minutes early. She sniffed the purple rose happily, closing her eyes briefly.

'Where are you going so late?'

May jumped out of her reverie, focusing her sapphire eyes on the older boy in front of her. He grinned.

'Oh, Ash, it's you. Don't do that! You made me jump!' May scolded, but a smile graced her face. Ash rolled his eyes.

'Just because you were daydreaming…' he laughed. May scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. 'So… where are you going?

'Oh… nowhere… I was just going to go out and train…' she lied, shrugging her shoulders and averting her eyes.

'Really? Why do you have a rose with you then?' He asked, chuckling. May blushed, opening her mouth to say something, and then closing it again. 'It's alright; I know it's from Drew…'

May rolled her eyes. 'Whatever,' she sighed, going to walk past him. The note fluttered out of her jeans pocket. Ash grinned and picked it up, his eyes travelling along the lines, his grin getting bigger every word.

'May has a date!' he cooed, chocolate eyes sparkling. May blushed furiously, trying to snatch the note back out of his hands.

'Ash! It's not a date!' she whined, pulling on his arm childishly. Ash laughed, standing on the tips of his toes and holding it just out of reach.

'Oh? What do you think you guys are going to do at the place you both love at night?' he chuckled. May frowned.

'He probably just wants me to battle him or something! Just hand it over!' she yelped, her face redder than a tamato berry. Ash tried to hold back his giggling, passing the note over to her. May rolled her eyes, trying to fight back the embarrassment that was welling up inside of her as she walked quickly and silently down the hall.

'Have fun on your _date _with Drew!' he called out from behind her.

'It isn't a date!' she screeched, before strolling hurriedly out of the pokémon centre and towards the contest hall, still fuming slightly over the conversation she had had with eighteen-year old ash. Rolling her eyes and trying to fight down her blush as she entered the contest hall.

What _was _Drew going to do? The only logical things she could think of was a battle, but it was seven o'clock. Maybe it _was _a date. But in the contest hall? It looked completely normal, and May rolled her eyes. Either Drew was late, or something was up. She looked around cautiously, as if half expecting him to jump out of the shadows and scare her, but no such thing happened.

Sighing, she sat down on the bleachers, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. The minutes ticked by, and on the fourth (not that she had been _counting_) minute, she felt something soft land on her head. Thinking of the worst, she scrunched her face up in disgust and poked at it, breathing a sigh in relief when she realised it wasn't wingull poo. She clenched her fingers around it, bringing it down to her eyesight before she could realise what it was.

An orange rose. Typical.

She looked up, knowing Drew had been on the higher level of bleachers, and she hadn't noticed him. Glancing back down, she peeled the sticky tape away from the neatly folded paper stuck to the stem.

"_May,_

_Bet I really had you going then, huh? You wanted it to be a date, didn't you? Of course you did. Who wouldn't want to date me? Oh well… maybe you'll get your chance if you meet me at my room… you know you want to!_

_Later, _

_Drew"_

May rolled her eyes, tucking the letter into her pocket and placing the orange rose into her hair. She wandered the contest hall for a few moments before exiting it, wondering just what Drew was up to.

'So he stood you up?' Ash laughed, a smug smile on his face. May frowned.

'No! He left me another note. That's all,' she muttered, pushing past him. Ash rolled his, muttering something about teenage girls.

'Sure, sure, May. Oh well – hey, is that two roses?' he asked, only then noticing the orange rose in her hair. May rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

'_Yes, _Ash, that's two roses. Still think he stood me up?' she smiled smugly. Ash frowned in concentration.

'They're different colours…' he said at last. May slapped her hand to her forehead.

'No way! I didn't even realise that!' she exclaimed sarcastically. 'Oh wow!'

Ash crossed his arms grumpily. 'All I did was point it out. You didn't have to get so obnoxious about it. Just because you're grumpy because your boyfriend didn't come…'

'Drew is _not _my boyfriend!' May yelped, a blush spreading on her already flustered face. Ash lightened up.

'Oh sure, whatever you say May…' he sighed dramatically. May smirked.

'And I suppose you don't want Misty to be your girlfriend either?'

Ash blushed, remaining silent. 'Drew's probably waiting for you. You should get going.'

May giggled, walking off toward the pokémon centre, knowing exactly where Drew's room was. As she neared the door, her shoulders dropped as she found yet another rose attached to the door, a folded note tucked in behind it.

May ripped the rose off of the door, bending and picking up the letter, she unfolded it.

"_May,_

_Bet you were so excited that I invited you into my room, huh? Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm not that kind of guy… but you never do know, do you? Either way, I'm obviously not here anymore… but I am at the park… come and get me, because you know you want to…_

_Catch you later, _

_Drew"_

May refrained from screaming as she almost ripped the yellow rose into pieces as she stuffed the note into her pocket. She could practically see Drew smirking at her as he wrote that. That smirk had changed over the years – not that boyish, mocking smile he used to give her – and now had a different edge to it. A somewhat… _seductive _look to it.

May shook her head, trying to rid her head of the thoughts, but they were already coming – and he obviously had changed over the years. He must have been a head taller than her, and not to mention muscular and tanned… and as much as May tried to deny it, he was _hot. _

May shook her head again, much more vigorous than before. She had to get those thoughts out of her mind. They were rivals, friends at the most, and nothing more. Although her heart sank at the thought, it was true.

Rivals. Rivals and nothing more. _Ever. _

She walked along the path outside, glad that she had gotten rid of Ash, for as much as she loved talking to him, he was beginning to become annoying.

As the tall silver gates came into sight, she rolled her eyes as she realised that even at a distance she could see the green stem of the next rose she was to receive. She walked closer, pulling at it to take it off, and holding her hand underneath to catch the note that was behind it. Holding the white rose in her hand with the other two roses, she unfolded the note.

"_May,_

_Still following? I knew you would be. You just can't resist the need to see me. Feel like giving up? Of course you do, you're lazy like that. But of course, the thought of me as the prize of this wonderful scavenger hunt just keeps you motivated, of course. Not long now… Just follow the path, and you'll find that wonderful prize that you know you dream about…_

_Later,_

_Drew"_

May smacked her hand to her forehead, whilst trying to hide her growing blush. She did _not _dream about him – and she could have stopped long ago; she was just getting curious. Yes, that was all it was: curiosity.

Adding the white flower to her growing bouquet of flowers, she strolled on through the gates, glancing around her in wonder at the trees and plants. Noctowls hooted in the distance, but the magic in the setting itself took away any fear that the night noises would have created.

Her head span, with all the roses Drew had now given her. She knew they all had a meaning, but what she didn't know. Drew would tell her. And if he didn't, his "wonderful scavenger hunt" would be brought to a close much earlier than he probably expected, seeing that he "knew" that she "just couldn't resist him".

May rolled her eyes for the thousandth time and continued down the path, pulling her jacket around her more as the chilly breeze blew through the trees. She could now see lights up ahead, probably lights of the fountain that was situated in the middle of the park. May's eyes glimmered. She loved fountains – they were so beautiful, and magical. Lost in her dream state, she almost tripped over the object lying in the middle of the pathway.

Curiously, she picked it up, heaving a sigh as she realised what it was. A pink rose was slightly bent because of her stepping on it. The baby pink petals were still beautiful, however, as they fluttered in the breeze. The note that had come with the symbolic flower was rolling along the ground behind the sixteen year-old, so that the brunette had to retrace her steps to pick it. She crossed her arms, wondering what Drew would do if she didn't turn up.

_Now _who was getting stood up?

Laughing slightly to herself, she opened the letter and her eyes travelled over the words.

"_May,_

_Getting annoyed yet? You get annoyed so easily, I'm not even sure why you're still here… Well, of course I do know, but with you being so dense, I doubt you would… Everyone else seems to notice. But then, you're just a little nobody, aren't you? I'm up at the fountain… but don't get your hopes up, I'm not a romantic – though you don't realise that you wish I was…_

_The one and only,_

_Drew"_

May blushed. She wasn't _that _dense – and she wasn't a nobody. Of course, Drew would think that she was dense because she was just never smart around him – he made her stutter, get angry and explode. But she didn't like him.

Did she?

May shook her head as she continued down the path. Twirling her four roses in two hands, she smiled slightly. He always did know how to get to her, whether she liked it or not.

Finally, she reached the open, gasping as she saw the beautiful water structure in front of her. It had only two layers, but the lights were under the water so that it shone and glimmered, ending dancing lights across the shadowy trees. May ran over to it, poking the water and laughing as the clear liquid slid around her fingers, disappearing into the filter to be re-used.

'Amused, May?'

May jumped, splashing water up into her face and onto her clothes as she whipped around, glaring at the culprit.

'Don't _do _that, Drew!' she scolded, zipping her jacket up and wiping the water off her face. The green-haired co-ordinator smirked, crossing his arms and pushing off the tree he was leaning on.

'Enjoy my little hunt?' he ignored, her walking closer and stopping a few feet away, smirk still plastered on his face.

'_No. _Why'd you even bother, if I'm such a nobody?' she accused, mimicking him and crossing her arms. Drew shrugged.

'It was fun watching you get all flustered… you enjoyed getting my roses, and you know it.' He winked at her. May blushed, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

'I did _not! _Why would I?' she muttered darkly, moving her hands onto her hips. Drew smirked, stepping closer to her.

'Why _wouldn't _you?' he countered, rolling his emerald eyes. May glared, pursing her lips.

'Why? Because – according to you – everybody loves you!' Drew quirked an eyebrow, and May continued, 'But you called me a nobody. Therefore, I don't. That's why!'

Drew nodded. 'Touché,' he agreed. 'But you _know _you like me. Just admit it.'

'Admit what? A lie? Not happening, Drew!' May said angrily, stepping closer to him and looking up at him, azure eyes still narrowed. Drew's smirk broadened.

'I'll get it out of you, and you know it… after all, I _know _you wanted it to be a date.' He winked again. May scowled.

'Jerk,' she muttered. Drew stepped closer again. May's breath hitched in her throat, and she averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at the seventeen year-old standing less than two feet in front of her. Drew noticed this, stepping closer again, until she could feel his breathing on the top of her head.

'Now, May. That wasn't very nice. Take it back,' he murmured, sliding his muscular arms around her waist. May stood frozen to the spot, refusing to look at him.

'Uh… what are you doing?' she asked warily, eyes wide. Drew smirked, moving a hand away from her to flip his bangs.

'Giving you a hug May. Don't get used to it.' May glowered. 'Oh, you probably haven't been given one by another boy before, you're too unattractive. Bet you've never had a date before, which is why you so desperately wanted one from me…'

May fumed, pushing him away from her. 'What do you mean, never had a date before!' she scoffed. 'Of course I've had a date before! And been hugged by another guy! And I'm prettier than you, so if I'm that ugly, I don't want to know what that makes you! And I wouldn't even think of wanting to _date _someone as horrible as you!'

Drew shrugged it off, unfazed by her outrage. 'Simply because if you're attracted to me as much as I'm infatuated with you, then I know you can't resist me,' he explained, snaking his arms around her again. May stood, speechless, mouth opening and closing like a magikarp as she tried to comprehend what he just said.

'Uh… s-sorry?' she stammered, casting her eyes up to him. Drew smirked down at her, emerald eyes glinting mischievously.

'Is that an apology for calling me a jerk, or you simply being dense as usual?' he chuckled, smirk broadening. May blushed even redder than she was before, remaining silent. Drew pulled a blood red rose out of seemingly thin her, tossing it with the other flowers May had discarded earlier. He swooped down and pecked her on the lips, short and sweet. May's eyes widened, and she stood rigid. Drew smirked.

'Ever learnt the meaning of roses?'

**.:.**

**Finished :) I think I have successfully pulled myself out of my writer's block. I HAVE RETURNED! So yeah :) Review, pleeeaase… I have deleted "Roses" from my account, and so it cannot be found again…**

**Read and review :)**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


End file.
